So Happy
by diesoz
Summary: This is a short story of what might happen from Hermione's POV when Ron gets a girlfriend that isn't her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't have to post on fanfiction.

Hermione's Diary

Monday, December 4

They really piled on the homework for break this term. This is almost as bad as three years ago when I had that bloody time turner. Those were the days. We had so much free time. "Hey Hermione! Doing good?"  
"Yeah, you Ron?"  
"Wonderful! See ya!"  
Bye. That was a normal conversation between me and Ron and Harry these days. I never realized how much I missed Ron until this year. And Harry too. Anyway, when did Ron become so important? Well, duh, third year. Being able to see him twice as much and going to Hogsmeade by ourselves. Ron and Harry always wondered why I poured myself into my studies. To keep my mind off of Ron of course. So I guess that means I've always liked him.  
Hermione

Wednesday, December 6

Thank God Christmas is coming up soon. Harry won't schedule too many practices and he might not schedule any. You know I could be wrong (not likely), but it seemed that last year Ron seemed almost wary of saying too much to me. Does that mean he likes me? Well Viktor never did that. He always talked a lot. Different guys, different strokes. Anyway, I've got Arithmacy.  
Hermione

Thursday, December 7

I just had the best lunch! I ate with only one other person: Ron! I really do think that he likes me now. He had to go to potions, but he was in this great mood. I've known Ron for six years. The only time Ron was ever excited before Potions was when it was cancelled. So, it would seem that he was in a good mood for the same reason I was. Oops missed a chance to answer a question.  
Hermione

Saturday, December 9

I had an interesting conversation with Ron today. For one, he proved me wrong. Of course he doesn't know that. Here's what happened. I ran into him in the library. I should have known something was up.  
"Hey Hermione. What's up?"  
"Just doing some transfiguration research. Wait, what are you doing in the library? You never come here unless I drag you."  
"I, uh, I was looking for you."  
"Really? What for?" It was so hard to not just jump out of my chair, let alone keep a straight face. He was nervous, I could tell.  
"I need to ask you a question." I nodded. This was it, it wasn't a school question. "How do you ask a girl out? I really like her and I don't want to screw it up." I really hope my face didn't fall ten feet. He wasn't asking me. I managed to choke out a response.  
"Uh, I would, uh, tell her how much you like her and then just ask." I was blinking furiously to stop the tears. He didn't seem to notice.  
"Thanks Hermione!" He got up quickly and began to leave. "Hey, are your eyes ok?" I could only nod. Now he's dating some girl named Susan Brown. This is what I get for getting my hopes up.  
Hermione

Wednesday, December 13

I saw Ron with Susan today. She's not pretty and she's a Hufflepuff! And a fourth year! He should be dating someone his own age. Let alone a Hufflepuff. I mean a Ravenclaw would be all right. They're smart and clever, but what does Hufflepuff have? Loyalty, that's it. Slytherin's got loyalty for chrisssake! Speaking of Slytherin, I passed Malfoy, by himself, in between classes and he called me by my name. Ew.  
Hermione

Thursday, December 14

So maybe I overreacted yesterday. It's not Susan's fault that Ron isn't seeing clearly, so I shouldn't be upset with her. And if I like Ron as much as I say I do, I should be happy for him. And that's what I'm going to do. I learned a new word today: bête noire. It means one that is particularly disliked or that is to be avoided or simply a detested person. Malfoy with his goons are a good example of bête noires. Ew, once again Malfoy talked to me civilly. I wonder if he's got some sort of bet going or maybe somebody is using the imperius curse. Whatever it is, I hope he stops soon. Apparently, Susan has decided to stay for Christmas break. Probably to spend more time with her Ronnie-diddie-dinkums.  
Hermione

Saturday, December 16

Last Hogsmeade visit of the term was today. I went up to the shrieking shack to sort myself out after I couldn't take Ron and Susan anymore. Malfoy showed up again, He wasn't wearing that horrible fur hat that he's had forever and I noticed that he wasn't hideous looking. He also looked, well, not innocent, but not evil either. He then proceeded to tell me about his crush on me since third year. He said that when I stood up to him, he totally fell for me. Let's say I was stunned at the least. My initial reaction was disgust. Then I realized that I could use this to my advantage. I told him we'd have to take it slow and that we'd let it be "our little secret." That is of course until I work out the details of how to use him. And then ew! he held my hand. The things I do for my Ronald.  
Hermione

Friday, December 22

It's been a while since I last wrote. We had finals and stuff. I aced all of my exams, easy. Especially since Malfoy gave me the answers. Ugh, he's forced me to call him Draco. He is so revolting. He's insisted on staying with me through the break. I guess he thinks it's going to be good "us" time. No other Slytherins are staying. I can't believe how quickly he's become putty in my hands. I've also worked out a plan. I can't write it here though. Lavendar's snoopy sometimes. Let's just say that Ron will certainly be mine.  
Hermione

Saturday, December23

Ron found out that I was dating Malfoy today. You should have seen him! I thought he was going to have a conniption. His hair matched his face. Malfoy looked terribly delighted, ugh, sickening. Susan was there. She looked very surprised. Oh yes, did I forget to tell you? We're best buds! I helped her with her finals; she tells me what a good boyfriend Ron is; I want to strangle her; she tells me what a good match Harry and I would be; I want to vomit. I "confided" in her that I "used" to like Ron. She is such a twat. Anyway, I plan on having a conversation with Ron tomorrow. After that I should be able to implement my plan.  
Hermione

Sunday, December 24

Had a small chat with Ronald today. Everything is working out perfectly. We couldn't talk for long because I had a meeting with "dear Draco." Ron cringed as if I had said Voldemort. It's hard to tell such blatant lies to Ronald. I wish I could just tell him, but I can't now that Susan's here. I'll just have to wait it out. I'm meeting Ron again tomorrow after lunch. I've totally neglected my studies. I must go practice memory charms and such.  
Hermione

Monday, December 25

I took care of Malfoy this morning. I must say that the imperius curse is most useful. I only hope that Malfoy is a strong enough wizard to use it. Oh! I'm about to miss my meeting with Susan. She's about to believe Ron's got a special present for her down by the lake.  
Hermione

Wednesday, December 27

This article was in the daily prophet today.

_ Girl dead in drowning  
__A young witch was found in the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Tuesday morning. The death does not appear to be the work of dark wizards, but no official statement has been released. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore refused to give any more information than that she was a fourth year Hufflepuff._

The girl was Susan. It really is a tragedy. Ron spends most of his time moping to me. Naturally, I comfort him. Both with a listening ear and minor memory charms here and there to ease the pain. Malfoy doesn't remember much after being under the imperius curse. All for the better I'm sure. I just know Ron and I are going to be so happy!  
The future Mrs. Ronald Weasley

A/N: This is the end. It's a short story. There is a companion journal from Malfoy's POV which should be up by Easter. It'll be called "Used."


End file.
